


Assorted Disney Manips

by afterandalasia



Series: afterandalasia's Manips [4]
Category: Disney - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover Pairings, Fanart, Gen, Insterpecies Friendship, M/M, Manip, Originally Posted on deviantART
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-03 19:10:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6622765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afterandalasia/pseuds/afterandalasia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of assorted Disney manips</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Great Prince of the Forest & Pocahontas

**Author's Note:**

> Chapters are titled with the pairings.
> 
> The majority of images were taken from [Disney Screencaps](http://disneyscreencaps.com/). Any other image sources will be noted in the appropriate chapter.

 

 


	2. Aladdin/Tarzan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First image was made for a TFLN image.
> 
> Second image was requested by DA user pokemon-traceur.

 

 

"Come on, this way! It'll be fine, they'll love you." _Please let it go all right, please let it go all right..._


	3. Bambi & Wendy Darling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As requested by DA user soraheartsforme.

 

 


	4. Aladdin/John Smith

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thrown together for a TFLN. Some of the lines are a little off, but mostly I'm happy with it.


	5. Melody Caught by Morgana

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AU of the end scene in Little Mermaid 2, where Melody is the one caught.
> 
> Requested by poohandmelody.


	6. Mowgli & Jessica Rabbit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by DA user tightlywrappedcoils.


	7. Jane (Peter Pan) & Tarzan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As requested by DA user tightlywrappedcoils.

 

 


	8. Ariel Protects Mowgli from Agnita

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Illustration for Ariel and Mowgli's Naga Trouble, by DA users syfynut and jazz316. Be sure to check it out! Loving the feral!Ariel and Mowgli adopted-siblings vibe.
> 
> (Sorry, Zazu. Your feathers were required.)


	9. Disney CGI Princesses - Harem Girls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Group shot as requested by DA user danfrandes. Sketchy Merida requested by DA user qeust24.
> 
> The group shot was my first attempt at doing this, so they improved as I went on. Elsa's isn't that great, I'll be honest, Anna is... okay? I kinda like Merida but she was a nightmare because of lack of even concept art, but I do really like how Rapunzel turned out.
> 
> The sketchy Merida uses concept art of Jasmine and of Merida.

 

 


	10. Sorceress Aurora

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As requested by erichgrooms3.
> 
> One version without Yen Sid's hat, one version with.

 

 


	11. Plated Sharptooth Protects Anastasia from Hydra

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As requested by DA user shadowstyle143.
> 
> Anastasia is obviously not Disney, but the Hydra is (from Hercules). Plated Sharptooth is from Land Before Time 5.


	12. Topless Elsa (Still SFW)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a whoooole story behind these, but the short version is that someone got pushy about wanting topless Elsa even when I said my photoshop skills weren't really up to that. So in the end I just stripped her down to the shoulders. SFW, but implied toplessness, I guess!

 


	13. Tarzan Raised by Lions Fanverse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These are based on the fanverse of DA user TightlyWrappedCoils - [Two Worlds, One Family](http://tightlywrappedcoils.deviantart.com/gallery/57684688/Two-Worlds-One-Family), where Tarzan is raised among the Lions of The Lion King.
> 
> Now in [a DA folder](https://artwra.deviantart.com/gallery/64982398/Simba-and-Tarzan).

 

 

 

 

 

 

Bonus! Mama ~~Bear~~ Lion:

 

 

 


	14. Aurora & Ariel Breathing Bubbles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As requested by DA user anthero.

 

 


	15. Daughters of Triton at the Piano

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Ariel comes crashing in, Arista turns to Alana: "See? The youngest is always the troublemaker."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As requested by DA user thomastank123.


	16. Elsa in Alternate Dresses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Elsa in Jessica Rabbit's dress requested by DA user awash2002.
> 
> Elsa in glowing dresses happened because I discovered how to do glow-in-the-dark effects, honestly. The pale blue dress is inspired by the Flightmare, and the gold dress is inspired by the Fireworm Queen, both dragon species in the How to Train Your Dragon universe. The concepts are part of a larger fic universe I'm working on; though the end dress won't look like that, Elsa will eventually be producing glowing ice.

 

 

 

 


	17. Gramma Tala: Selfie!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This makes a bit more sense if you know that it's related to [Come On In (The Water's Fine)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12670134), an Ariel/Moana fanfic I was still drafting while I made this.


	18. Fairy Elsa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've seen a few images with Elsa as Periwinkle, but I don't believe I've ever seen one of her as Queen Clarion. But the dress, the dress is so _glittery_.


	19. Hiccup Meets Wildling Elsa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Related, unsurprisingly, to my [Life Built on Snow and Ashes](http://archiveofourown.org/series/351317) series. And can I just say that Elsa's very fluffy, very clean hair is not fun to work with for images like this...


	20. Kida the Immortal | Kida in a Suit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is actually part of a fic which I'm trying to find time to work on! Highlander fusion, in which Kida is a very old Immortal indeed, and the Shepherd's Journal is a magical artefact which drags immortals to the unsuspecting Milo's door.
> 
> For now, it's an excuse to put Kida in a suit.

 


End file.
